La vida te pasa la cuenta
by Daniela Sora-desu
Summary: Amu era una niña Cool & Spicy, mas ya en la universidad, se dejo llevar por, digamos... las malas juntas... ahora debe encontrar al culpable de sus pesares... ¿Quién es?... acompañenla a descubrirlo... -Traslado exitoso! actualización en los próximos días! XD-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo chara no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Peach-pit... solo la trama y los personajes extra son mios... XD.**

Intro:

Yo solia ser una muchacha de bien, educada, correcta, cool & spacy, hasta que, ya graduada de preparatoria...

-Suerte, Amu -me dijo mi madre-.

-mi Amu, ya es toda una mujer -solloso mi padre-.

A mi familia parecio no importarle que fuese a estudiar a Osaka, en fin, de algo sirvio tanto esfuerzo en los estudios, ya que logre conseguir una beca del 100% por toda la carrera de publicidad.

-Matte ne, Neesan -

-¡Ja-ne Amu-chan!

En tren rumbo a Osaka, y como ultima ayuda por parte de mis padres, un par de llamadas telefonicas, para conseguirme un departamento cercano a la U, y un empleo en un restaurant, oviamente, como mesera.

Un acogedor aunque descuidado lugar para vivir, pero, no sola. Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia aun me acompañan, aunque fuese por un corto tiempo mas, tendria el apoyo incondicional de mis charas.

Bueno, en un inicio todo iba bien, me hice de dos grandes amigas, Rima Mashiro y Yaya Yuiki, claro, no he perdido contacto con mia antiguos amigos, Lulu Morcef, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kairi Sanjou, que actualmente vive en Osaka, y Utau Tsukiyomi, una talentosa cantante, y gran amiga mia. En fin, los primeros meses fueron muy tranquilos, hasta que...

Atraidos por mi personalidad exterior, Cool & Spacy, me comenzaron a invitara fiestas un tanto... pues, yo no estaba acostumbrada a asistir a... a esos... mm... encuentros...

Alcohol, tabaco, drogas, musica alocada... em... sexo en vivo... bueno, no parecia haber limites...

Tanto libertinaje, me comenzo a atraer, ap... las primeras en caer, Rima y Yaya, y pues yo, no podia quedarme atras.

¿Que mal me podria hacer?, pense, ignorando las vocesitas de mis charas...

Ahora se... que si me hizo mal...

FLASHBACK...

Terminaba el primer año en la Universidad, y me invitaron a la que seria, la mas grande y alocada de todas las fiestas.

Me puse una polera descotada de color verde musgo, una minifalda negra, con botines negros a juego, en mi cabello un par de trabas verdes en X y un poco de maquillaje.

-Amu chan, no vallas ¿si? -me dijo Ran-.

-Amu chan, podria ocurrir algo malo-desu -hablo Suu-.

-Amu chan... -las cuatro me obserbaron con preocupacion-.

-no va a pasar nada, exageradas, es solo una fiesta -termine de arreglar mis cabellos ya mas largos que en mi adolecencia, y me contemple en el espejo del baño, aun lograba ver algo de la niña que fui, pero que poco a poco a quedado opacada por la mujer que comenzaba a florecer. Suspire y voltee fijando mi vista en las pequeñas-.

-Amu chan... -Dia hablo-. Tengo un mal presentimiento... esta fiesta... cambiara tu vida...

-Descuida, Dia. Todo saldra bien. -Me diriji al closet- Volvere a eso de las tres... -Tome mi abrigo y les volvi a mirar- ...o eso espero. -les sonrei falsamente, en un intento que se, no sirvio para calmarles-.

-Amu chan...

-Bye -tome mi cartera y sali rapidamente del departamento, antes de que volviesen a intentar disuadirme de ir-.

Debia encontrarme con Yaya y Rima en la entrada de la Universidad, desde ahi, partimos hacia la direccion que me habian pasado, y donde se suponia seria la dichosa fiesta...

A eso de las 22:00,la fiesta comenzo a elevarse, alcohol y tabaco era lo esencial, pero claro, todo se puso mas denso, al llegar la droga, la maldita y bien pagada droga.

No se bien quien las llevo, aquellas extrañas pastillas que todos comenzaron a consumir. Al ver que Rima y Yaya ya las consumian, no podia dar pie atras, asi que les segui...

Lo ultimo que puedo recordar, es sentirme feliz y extaciada... bailaba en medio de varios muchachos, sintiendo sus pervertidas caricias y... hui!... no era yo... luego todo se puso extraño, no, no logro recordar bien... se que habia un chico que me tomo de la mano, me llevo a una de las habitaciones... no logro verle con claridad... y paf!...

A la mañana siguiente, me encontraba desnuda en medio de una cama ajena, con unos cinco tipos acostados en el suelo, otros dos o tres junto a mi... sali a todo lo que daban mis piernas, de aquel... lugar...

FINFLASHBACK...

Nada bien, nada bien... ¿que paso aquella noche? ¿m-me... me acoste con alguno de ellos?... ¿o con varios?... por Kami, ¿que hago?...

Aqui, en este baño, me vengo a percatar... oh, por kami!... e-estoy... es una locura... ¿que hago?...

no, no, no!... estoy... em-embarazada!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo chara no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Peach-pit... solo la trama y los personajes extra son mios... XD.**

"¿Qué ocurrió esa noche?"

Una joven pelirosada, ignorando las vocecitas de sus shugos, partio rumbo a la que seria, la fiesta más desastrosa de su vida.

A la entrada de la universidad de Osaka, Rima Mashiro y Yaya Yuiki le esperaban, ambas anciosas por la pronta fiesta. Cuando la peli rosada llegó, vestida Cool & Spacy para la ocacion, se en caminaron a la casa cerca del mar, perteneciente a un compañero de facultad de la pelirosada, en la que la fiesta ya habia dado inicio.

Musica estridente, bailes alocados, bebidas de dudosa reputacion, todo listo y dispuesto. Hasta que llego lo más esperado...

-Aqui esta! -Grito un muchacho, al tiempo que agitaba una bolsita transparente repleta de pastillitas-

Una extraña droga hizo su entrada en aquella fiesta, y para la fortuna de Amu, sus amigas la probaron, por lo que, pues... ella hizo lo mismo.

Un extraño pero reconfortante calor le invadio el cuerpo, poco a poco todo fue cambiando. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, por lo que la musica le envolvia, su piel se erizaba con el roze de la piel de los demás, sus ojos se enfocaban en las luces de colores que llenaban el lugar, y poco a poco fue probando diferentes bebidas, con sabores fuertes, algo dulces y algo amargos, pero que le llenaban el vientre.

* * *

Llegue a Osaka en la epoca más caotica, "el termino del año universitario", por lo que las calles se anegaban de estudiantes euforicos, más mi objetivo era una sola pelirosada.

Cuando volvi de Europa, Utau me conto que estudiaba publicidad en Osaka, por lo que no dude ni un segundo en buscarle. Ya que, para ser sincero... lo unico de que deseaba era ver sus dorados ojos, aunque fuera una vez más.

Mi amor por Amu Hinamori es sincero. Desde que le conoci, supe que seria especial, que era y es la indicada. De nada me servian las demas teniendola a ella cerca, todo se centraba en su tierno sonrojo, en sus rabietas que adoraba provocar, su fachada que intentaba ocultar la verdadera Amu, tan Cool & Spacy, tan dulce, tan lejana.

Averigue su direccion con la secretaria del rector, a la que encontre saliendo de la facultad, claro, podria haberle pedido a Utau que me la facilitace, pero no queria que se percatara de mis sentimientos, en fin, solo bastaron un par de palabras dulces y me la dio, mas me sugirio buscarle en la fiesta a un lado de la playa que a esa hora comenzaba. Y en mi ingenuidad crei que seguiria siendo la misma, que le ayaria junto a varias amigas hablando de cosas de chicas, pero... me equivoque...

Fui a la bendita fiesta, recorri un amplio lugar junto a una casa algo ostentosa, cientos de jovenes se paseaban de aqui para alla, bebiendo, fumando, drogandoce, apareandoce como animalitos... esos, de seguro eran los más alocados. Luego de un tiempo que se me hizo infinito, preferi buscarle en su departamento, pero no le encontre, su casera me dijo que estaba en una fiesta.

Con la esperanza de poder verle, aunque fuese de lejos, me interne en una casa cerca de la playa, que al parecer, pertenecia a un joven de la misma facultad que ella, y para mi fortuna la encontre. Se deslizaba entre varios tipos rozando sus pieles, sus pervertidas manos tocandola, sus extrañas bocas besando la suya, su cuello, su vientre. Cada roze, cada centimetro que compartia con otros, me hacia arder en rabia. Nadie, nadie tenia derecho a ser deprevado con ella, nadie!. (solo el XD)

* * *

Ya sin conciencia, su cuerpo se rozaba insitantemente con el cuerpo de uno y otro tipo, cada uno mas exitante, mas salvaje. Sus bocas de diversos gustos, probaban cada rincón, cada celula de su cuerpo dopada, se volvia parte de ellos.

Ya con el cuerpo calcinado y en las nubes, su mano fue sujetada con algo de brusquedad por un tipo en el que no pudo fijarce bien.

Le condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, que para su suerte, no habia sido ocupada aun, y le sujeto desde el vientre al ver que ella casi pierde el equilibrio. Sostuvo el rostro de ella, quien observo en la leve penumbra unos azulinos ojos, tan familiares y hermosos.

Se sentaron en la cama, mientras ella dejaba salir de su boca, un monton de palabras que nunca habia pronunciado, e intentaba de desvestir a su desconocido acompañante.

-No seas tonta, Amu! dejame llevarte a tu departamento! anda! -El solo intentaba alejarle con delicadeza-.

-Te necesito... -Susurro finalmente y beso con pasión al joven, dejandose caer de lleno sobre él en la cama-.

-Amu, no... -Dijo apenas el joven, mientras ella se rozaba contra su miembro y le besaba el cuello-

El incesante calor le comenzo a ahogar. No lograba contenerce, el besar esos dulces labios que tanto deseo, el tocar esa suabe piel que creyo olvidar, tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

Ya rendido ante su amor, le sujeto con algo mas de fuerza y se poso sobre ella, acariciando sus rosados cabellos, rozando su piel, hambriento de su boca, de su cuerpo, deseando que no fuese un sueño, que ella se entregace a él.

Aferro su cuerpo al de ella, y poco a poco exploro cada rincón, cada centimetro de su piel, de su ser, todo para el...

* * *

A eso de las 6:00am, desperte y vi junto a mi el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Amu, más... no debio ser asi.

Ante la insistente culpa, me vesti y salí de la habitación sin pensarlo con claridad. La fiesta casi se acababa, pero aun quedaban uno que otro tipo bailando, y la musica, aunque mas baja, aun vibraba en las paredes.

En la calle ya todo fue paz, sin embargo... la culpa no me dejaria. Habia tenido la noche más alocada y maravillosa de mi vida, y ella... niciquiera estaba seguro de que lo fuera a recordar, pero, ¿que podia hacer?...

Dias despues, luego de la peor cobardia de mi vida, me ofrecieron tocar con una orquesta que saldria de gira por Japón. Acepté y me alejé lo mas que pude, más no basto mucho tiempo para que le volviera a ver, y la culpa me torturará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shugo Chara no son mios, son propiedad de Peach-Pit... solo los personajes extra son mios... XD...**

"Comienza la busqueda"

**POVAmu**

Un nuevo maldito dia llegó. Me levante con lentitud... aun no les decia nada a mis shugos, y era por simple temor... por kami! me lo advirtieron una y otra vez!...

Tome desayuno intentando disimular mi preocupacion... osea, ¿que voy a hacer con un bebe?, solo tengo 19 años... aun soy una niña!

-Amu chan, te encuentras bien? -Pregunto con preocupacion Dia-.

-¿Eh?... Si, claro que si, solo... solo estoy nerviosa por los examenes! -Menti-.

-Claro, los examenes -No, no me creyó-.

-Debes alimentarte muy bien, Amu chan desu -Suu se acerco a la mesa con un enorme baso de jugo de naranja, que apenas y si podia levantar-.

-Gacias, Suu -Tome el vaso antes de que fuese a caer-.

-Un buen desayuno, es la clave del rendimiento academico -Me espeto Suu, aparentando sabiduria-.

-Si, eso y estudiar -Refuto Miki algo eceptica con los cuidados que Suu me daba-.

"Si supieran que no podré terminar de buena forma el siguiente semestre... ya que... pues... tendre una enorme panza... ahh..."

-¿Ocurre algo, amu-chan -Mi shugo rosada se acerco con preocupacion-.

-...¿Eh?, no, no, Ran, estoy bien... bueno, a clases! -Me levante finjiendo un animo que habia dejado en la cama-.

Finjir servia un poco, pero la preocupación no se espantaba con una simple mentira, debia... necesitaba una solución, y pronto.

* * *

Ya en la facultad de publicidad, Amu intento prestar la debida atención a las clases, más no le era del todo posible. Saber que tenia un poquito de alguien más en su interior, no le dejaba de torturar... ¿Quién es el padre?... la maldita pregunta que no le dejaba ni un minuto. Si no recordaba nada de aquella fiesta, ¿cómo diablos podria averiguar quién fué?.

-Amu! -Un joven pelinegro corrió hacia la banca en la que se encontraba sentada, completamente sola e inmersa en sus preocupaciones- ¡Amu! ¡Hey, tierra llamando a Amu Hinamori! -Golpeo con subidad la frente de su amiga-.

-¿Eh? -Apenas y si lograba concentrarce en algo más-.

-¿Qué te ocurre? estás demasiado distraida... más de lo normal... -Le miro con intriga ante lo ultimo-.

-N-nada... -Respondio apenas-.

-Mm... claro. Bueno, en fin, ¿asistirás el sabado? -Le pregunto volviendo a sonreir-.

-¿Eh?

-¡La fiesta en mi casa, niña! -Espeto con fastidio ante tal actitud-.

-... no -Respondió y evadio su mirada sorprendida-.

-¿eh?... ¿ocurre algo, amu? Desde hace tiempo que estas como... ¿deprimida?...

-mm...

-Que rara -Dijo en mofa, más está le ignoro- bien, me voy...

-¡Espera! -Le detubo sujetandolo de una manga y obligandole a senatrce a un lado de ella-.

-¿Qué? -Le miro sorprendido-.

-¿Tu-tu conoces a todos los tipos que invitas a tus fiestas? -Pregunto algo ansiosa-.

-Eh... nop -Su respuesta le decepciono- pero, bueno, asisten tipos de todas las facultades... ¿ocurre algo? -La mirada de la pelirosaba estaba fija en el suelo-.

-Rei... -Hablo apenas- tu... ¿conoces a alguien de ojos azul safiro? -Esos ojos era lo unico fidedigno que recordaba-.

-Eh... ¿azul safiro? pues... -Penso un momento- si, hay varios tipos...

-¡En serio! -Se aferro a la camiza de este, demasiado emocionada-.

-S-si... -Si, los cambios de animo que su amiga estaba teniendo, le comenzaban a asustar-.

-¡Me podrias hacer un favor! -La dorada mirada de la pelirosada, destellaba tanto que no se podia negar-.

-¡Amu! -Rima le llamaba desde la entrada a la cafeteria junto a Yaya-.

Ella corrio hacia ahi, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Si, la alegría habia vuelto a Amu Hinamori, más... ¿cuánto duraria?

-¡Si, a comer! -La voz emocionada de Amu, resonó por todo el lugar, atrayendo la atención de más de alguno. Pero esta les ignoro, y arrastro a sus amigas a la barra de comidas-.

El resto del dia fue relativamente normal. Tanto, que sus amigas agradecian el hecho de que hubiece vuelto a ser la de antes.

-¿Amu? -Le hablo Rima-.

-¿Si? -Respondio con su renovada y radiante sonrisa-.

-¿Nos vas a acompañar el sábado? -Le miro expectante-.

-Eh... nop -Su alegria se esfumo. Volver a una fiesta en su "condición", no, no le era para nada llamativo-.

-¡¿Porqué, hace meses que no nos acompañas?! -Pregunto con evidente enfado-.

-Es que... -Pensó en una mentira rapida- ¡tengo que trabajar ese dia! -Si, mentir le serviria ,momentaneamente-.

-Claro... -No, no le creyo-.

-Pero Amu-chi! -Yaya esboso un puchero-.

-Lo siento, en verdad.. pero necesito el dinero -Intento justificarce-.

-Ok, lo que tu digas -Rima sabia que algo no andaba bien, a pesar de la corta amistad, podia decir perfectamente que Amu les escondia algo-.

* * *

-¡Que desesperada!

-¡Ya puz! ¡¿terminaste? -Amu apuraba a su amigo, Rei Aketsuki, quien escribia con algo de torpeza en una arrugada hoja-.

-¡No me apures! ¡hago lo que puedo! ¡no es fácil pensar en las carateristicas y nombres de tantos tipos! -Ella se sento a un lado de este, y agitaba su pie izquierdo con impaciencia- mm... -Se quejaba Rei-.

-Diablos... -Susurro con molestia Amu-.

-¡Ya! ¡¿feliz? -Amu le arranco la hoja de las manos-.

-¿Son todos?

-Si, todos. No hay nadie más que tenga esos oj... -Amu le abrazo tan fuerte que casi se queda sin aire-.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

-¡Espero que no los partas con tus abrazos! -Se quejo-.

-Jaja... si! ahora si!... -Sonrio con frenetica emoción-.

-Bye... -Se despidió Rei, dejando a su alocada amiga que abrazaba un papel-.

-Con esto... podre averiguar quien fue...

* * *

-¡Bienvenida! -Le saludaron sus cuatro shugos al verle entrar al departamento-.

-¡Hola chicas, ¿como esubo su dia? -Les respondió, dejando a las cuatro pequeñas con la boca abierta- naranana... -La pelirosada dejo su bolso sobre un mullido sofa, y tarareaba una canción al tiempo que se dirijia a la cocina-.

-¿Ah?... -Las pequeñas se sintieron muy extrañadas. Esa mañana Amu apenas y si sonreia con falcedad, y ahora destellaba alegria-.

-Eh... ¿Amu-chan? -Dia se le acerco-.

-¿Si, Dia? -Le respondio mateniendo su sonrisa, al tiempo que comenzaba a urgar en un cajón-.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?... ¡Y no digas que nada! ¡somos tus shugos! ¡llevamos años junto a ti! -Ahi su sonrisa se desvanecio. La verdad es que mentirles no le hacia nada bien-.

-Es que... yo... -Bajo la mirada avergonzada. En verdad detestaba mentir, y mas aun a quienes han estado a su lado, siempre, quienes le cuidan-.

Ante las preocupadas miradas de sus shugos, gruesas lágrimas comenzarón a brotar de sus ambarinos ojos. Si, ya no habia caso, estaba embarazada...

-¡Amu chan! -Las cuatro pequeñas se aferraron a la pelirosada. Entendiendo que la pena les llegaria al corazón-.

-¡Perdon! ¡no les hize caso! ¡soy una tonta! -Chillaba entre lágrimas-.

-¡Amu...! -Las pequeñas no podian aguantar el llanto-.

-¡No les hice caso... y... y yo...! -Cubrio su rostro con ambas manos- ¡estoy embarazada!

-¡¿Qué? -Gritaron las cuatro al unisono- ¡¿cuándo? ¡¿cómo? -Siguieron con las destellantes preguntas, que Amu no sabria responder-.

-Es que...

-¡¿Quien fue? -Sus nervios no dejaban de aflorar, y rodeando a la pelirosada esperaban una respuesta. Esta les miro llena de pena-.

-¡No se! -Volvio a cubrir su rostro. Mientras sus shugos cain como si fuecen plumas al alfombrado poso-.

Si, el impacto de tal acontecimiento, les cayo como roca en sus pequeños cuerpecitos.

-Ok... -Ran no terminaba de despertar de su asombreo-.

-Claro... -Miki se encontraba en las nubes-.

-Si... -Dia desarrollo un tic en su ojo derecho-.

-... -Y Suu mantenia la vista perdida y su labio inferior temblaba-.

-No se pongan asi... ¡chicas! -Amu les miraba con preocupacion. Nada bien, no estaba nada bien-.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! -Rima Mashiro grito sorprendida antela noticia que su peli rosada le acababa de dar-.

-Wah... -Yaya no lo podia asimilar. Simplemente su querida amiga iba a ser madre-.

-¡Perdón por no deciles antes! -Agacho la cabeza ante las sorprendidas muchachas- yo... -No, no existia escusa para ello-.

-Etto... ¿qué piensas hacer? -Rima se calmo, su grito habia atraido vairas miradas en aquella fuente de sodas en que se hallaban-.

-Yo... realmente, no se... pensaba en buscar al padre, y... no se... -La verdad era esa. Aunque encontrace al culpable de ese bultito en su veintre, no sabia que hiba a hacer-.

-Bueno... -Yaya finalmente hablo- ¿tienes alguna idea de donde encontrarlo? -La madures que demostraba no era la habitual, lo que sorprendio a sus amigas-.

-See... tengo... una lista... -Hablo Amu, aun absorta en lo que ocurria-.

-¿Una lista? -preguntaron ambas muchachas con extrañesa-.

-Eh... see...

-Mm... ¡pues a buscarlo se ha dicho! -Yaya les intento de animar con su tipica alegria-.

-Claro... -Rima se mantenia eceptica-.

-Bien -Al menos tendria el apoyo de sus amigas, eso es bueno-.

La famosa lista, contaba de trece nombres, con unos pocos datos a un lado. Si, le seria dificil... pero debia hacerlo si deseaba averiguar quien le embarazo... y asi mismo, decidiria ¿qué hacer con aquel bebe?...


End file.
